robinsonfandomcom-20200213-history
Miscellaneous Collections
'Abandoned Hut Collection' You can find items in the Abandoned Hut Collection by exploring the Abandoned Hut at Tree Island. Collectable Items: Broken Compasses , Old Microscope , Old Boots , Hat with Holes , Pencil The rarest item: Bergstock Note: the Collection in the game, gives different (Lizard Collection) names for some of the items. ---- 'Antiquities Collection' You can find items in the Antiquities Collection by exploring the Mysterious Temple. Collectable Items: Broken Amphora , Empty Trunk , Octopus , Crystal , Clay Figurine The rarest item: Octopus ---- 'Fort Collection' You can find items in the Fort Collection by opening items within the Fort on Fort Isle. Collectable Items: Ancient Volume , Candlestick , Feather duster , Magnifying glass , A shard of glass The rarest item: Antique Volume ---- 'Funny Animals' You can find items in the Funny Animals Collection by feeding the Funny Animals; p.e. the Kolibri, Viking Sheep, Warrior Hippopotamus or Winged Piggy. Collectable Items: Vinyl record , Piece of cake , Fife , Disco-ball , Postcard from the Sea The rarest item: Disco-ball ---- 'Healing Collection' You can find items in the Healing Collection in several ways; p.e: feeding the Pony, Peacock or Racoon. Collectable Items: Butterfly , Rainbow , Rose , Lollipop heart , plush Unicorn The rarest item: plush Unicorn ---- 'Island of Storms Collection' You can find items in the Island of Storms Collection by removing items on the Island of Storms. Collectable Items: Burned Branch , Pink Flower , Glass, Mechanical Beetle , Piece of a beam The rarest item: Glass ---- 'Lightning' You can find items in the Lightning Collection by performing actions on the Island of Storms. Most of these items you get when you start the Transformer and play the Memory game. Collectable Items: Condenser , High-Voltage Cable , Petri dish , Alexandrite , Magnet The rarest item: Alexandrite ---- 'Luck Collection' You can find items in the Luck Collection by using the Luck Cocktail from Steve's Bar. Collectable Items: Rabbit's Foot , Quarter-Foil , Paper Crane , Fallen Star , Crystal Ball The rarest item: Fallen Star ---- 'Petrified Remains Collection' You can find items in the Petrified Remains Collection by opening items on Ice Island. Collectable Items: Tyrannosaurus skull , Dinosaur Egg , Fern Leaf , Mosquito in Amber , Scale The rarest item: Mosquito in Amber ---- 'Pirate Ship Collection' You can find items in the Pirate Ship Collection by exploring the Pirate Ship. Collectable Items: Chrystal Teardrop , Chrystal Heart , Anchor , Goblet of Gold , Cannonball The rarest item: Chrystal Teardrop ---- 'Precious Gems Collection' You can find items in the Precious Gems Collection by opening items on Ice Island. Collectable Items: Aschirite , Topaz , Yellow Alexandrite , Emerald , Garnet The rarest item: Yellow Alexandrite ---- 'Reactor Collection' You can find items of the Reactor Collection by starting the One-armed Bandit on Isle of Storms. For this you need some Pure Energy which you can obtain by playing the Memory Game on the Transformer. Collectable Items: Lead , Gold , Portable Reactor , Microchip , Cog The rarest item: Portable Reactor ---- 'Swamp Collection' You can find items in the Swamp Collection by removing vegetation on Fort Island. Collectable Items: Mosquito , Frogspawn , Stamens , Fluff , Swamp Moss The rarest item: Frogspawn ---- 'Treasure Collection' You can find items in the Treasure Collection by exploring the Mysterious Temple. Collectable Items: Gold Necklace , Crystal Skull , Copper Dish , Ancient Coin , Tablet The rarest item: Crystal Skull ---- Category:Collections 'Volcano Collection' You can find items in the Volcano Collection by cooling the Lava lake at Volcano Island (Pieces of Ice needed), by chopping Glowing Trees and by examining the Mysterious Shatter. Collectable Items: Badge , Cat's eye , Diamond , Granite , Lava The rarest item: Diamond ---- Category:Collections